throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Wali Wali Ang Show
Wali Wali Ang Show (lit. Waly Waly The Show, abbreviated as "WWAS") is a Philippine defunct comedy sketch gag comedy show prank airing on RPN. Format This is Wali Wali Ang Show was originally envisioned to be the seme version of Mare Mare!!!!! of the which starred Joe Hinojosa, Vlastimil Medel, Alex Lacana, Ricky Belmonte, Phillip Salvador, Rowell Santiago, Joey de Leon, late Jon Hernandez, Beth Schiavone-Marquez, Edgar Mortiz, Manfred Evangelista, late Jay Ilagan, comedian John Guzman, Ike Jarlego, Jr. and Andy Yllana. The format of Wali Wali Ang Show emphasizes on pop culture parody. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. Spoofs other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures. Wali Wali Ang Show is a similar to 1 for 3, 17 Bernard Club, Abangan ang Susunod na Kabanata, Alabang Girls, Banana Split, Bayang Impasibol, Beh Bote Nga, Bitoy's Funniest Videos, Bahay Mo Ba 'To, Biglang Sibol, Bubble Gang, Bida si Mister, Bida si Misis, Champoy, Everybody Hapi, Eto na Abangan ang Susunod na Kabanata, Goin' Banana, I Laugh Sabado, Idol Ko si Kap, Iskul Bukol, Ispup, Laugh Out Loud, Lokomoko, M3: Malay Mo Ma-develop, Nuts Entertainment, Kate en Boogie, Kaya ni Mister, Kaya ni Misis, Kiss Muna, Kool Ka Lang, Ober Da Bakod, Ok Fine 'To Ang Gusto Nyo. Palibhasa Lalake, Quizon Avenue, Super Laff-In, Teka Mona, Tropang Trumpo, Whattamen, Wow Mali and Wow Meganon. Casts ;Main casts *Anjo Yllana (1988-1997) *Joey Marquez (1988-1997) *Vic Sotto (1988-1997) *Niño Muhlach (1988-1997) *Eric Quizon (1988-1997) *Lilith delos Santos (1988-1997) *Val Sotto (1988-1997) *Romnick Sarmenta (1988-1997) *Maple Garcia (1988-1997) *Gardo Versoza (1991-1997) *Herbert Bautista (1988-1997) *Tito Sotto (1988-1997) *Robin Aristorenas (1988-1997) *Rez Cortez (1988-1997) *Roi Vinzon (1988-1997) *Gary Estrada (1990-1997) ;Main supporting casts *Jamie Mahiya (1988-1997) *Gabby Concepcion (1988-1997) *Jestoni Alarcon (1988-1997) *Daniel Fernando (1988-1997) *Richard Gomez (1988-1997) *Patricio Desiderio (1988-1997) *Tonton Gutierrez (1988-1997) *Leo Martinez (1988-1997) *Redford White (1988-1997) *Ricky Davao (1988-1997) *Michael de Mesa (1988-1997) *Mark Gil (1988-1997) *Ronnie Ricketts (1988-1997) *Lito Lapid (1988-1997) *Rudy Fernandez (1988-1997) *Sonny Parsons (1988-1997) *Edu Manzano (1988-1997) *Raymond Lauchengco (1988-1997) *Bertin Garcia (1988-1997) *John Regala (1988-1997) ;Main supporting casts 2 *Edgar Mande (1988-1997) *Mark Joseph (1988-1997) *Rowell Santiago (1988-1997) *Joseph Estrada (1988-1997) *Jinggoy Estrada (1988-1997) *Emilio Ramon Ejercito (1988-1997) *Dennis Padilla (1988-1997) *Phillip Salvador (1988-1997) *John Estrada (1992-1997) *Miguel Rodriguez (1988-1997) *Anthony Alonzo (1988-1997) *Ike Jarlego, Jr. (1988-1997) *Mario O'Hara (1988-1997) *Eddie Gutierrez (1988-1997) *Ricky Belmonte (1988-1997) *Vic Vargas (1988-1997) *Jun Aristorenas (1988-1997) *Dante Rivero (1988-1997) *Paquito Diaz (1988-1997) *Romy Diaz (1988-1997) *Palito (1988-1997) *Eddie Garcia (1988-1997) ;Main supporting casts 3 *Conrad Poe (1988-1997) *Jomari Yllana (1994-1997) *Andy Yllana (1988-1997) *Bomber Moran (1988-1997) *Dick Israel (1988-1997) *Emmett Asuncion (1988-1997) *Malaya Domingo (1988-1997) *Rosalind Buenaventura (1988-1997) *Ira Dacudag (1988-1997) *Petunia Gierran (1988-1997) *Bradly Sajonia (1988-1997) *Marquis Lorenzo (1988-1997) *Camille Rosales (1988-1997) *Vlastimil Medel (1988-1997) *Chris Mijura (1988-1997) *Pascal Atayde (1988-1997) *Adriane Navarro (1988-1997) *Alex Lacana (1988-1997) *Jacques Pinto (1988-1997) *John Guzman (1988-1997) *Gayle del Mundo (1988-1997) *Beth Schiavone-Marquez (1988-1997) *Quintina Fonseca (1988-1997) *Donny Medina (1988-1997) *Sammy Torre (1988-1997) *Alan Balandra (1988-1997) *Nathanial Ochoa (1988-1997) *Felix Matias (1988-1997) *Mandy Agassi (1988-1997) *Joe Hinojosa (1988-1997) *Jeremy Ayala (1988-1997) *Scottie Elizalde (1988-1997) ;Main supporting casts 4 *Manfred Evangelista (1988-1997) *Robin Prats (1988-1997) *Tony Ventura (1988-1997) *Heile Piaoan (1988-1997) *Cirino Querubin (1989-1997) *Adriano Reyes (1989-1997) *Keifer Dancel (1989-1997) *Cris Villanueva (1990-1997) *Keempee de Leon (1989-1997) *Joey de Leon (1988-1997) *Gino Antonio (1988-1997) *Rey Malonzo (1988-1997) *Jeric Raval (1991-1997) *Ramon Christopher (1989-1997) *Ace Vergel (1988-1997) *Dante Varona (1988-1997) *Orestes Ojeda (1988-1997) *Joel Torre (1988-1997) *Cesar Montano (1988-1997) *Christopher de Leon (1988-1997) *Johnny Delgado (1988-1997) *Tirso Cruz III (1988-1997) *Rey ”PJ” Abellana (1988-1997) *Noel Trinidad (1988-1997) ;Main supporting casts 5 *Albert Martínez (1988-1997) *William Martinez (1988-1997) *Richard Reynoso (1988-1997) *Subas Herrero (1988-1997) *Sammy Lagmay (1988-1997) *Francis Magalona (1988-1997) *Efren Reyes, Jr. (1988-1997) *Joko Diaz (1988-1997) *Freddie Webb (1988-1997) *Raymond Bagatsing (1992-1997) *Randy Santiago (1988-1997) *Raymart Santiago (1989-1997) *Joko Diaz (1988-1997) *Jay Manalo (1995-1997) *Lonnie Ilacad (1994-1997) *Ivelisse (1994-1997) ;Former cast *Edgar Mortiz (1988-1991) *Jay Ilagan (1988-1992) *Jon Hernandez (1988-1993) *Al Tantay (1988-1995) *Panchito Alba (1988-1995) *Babalu (1988-1996) *Chiquito (1988-1996) *Rodolfo "Boy" Garcia (1988-1996) *Rodel Naval (1988-1996) Characters and segments Parodies Characters and segments Spin-offs *Your Kidding WWAS!: A Wali Wali Ang Show Japanese Dubbing for Philippines Actor Reception Controversies Marquez-Sarmenta Joke Scandal In October 12, 1991. Wali Wali Ang Show depicted rape as a funny and amusing experience. The show received "Kung BL Relasyon Theme Older Seme Younger Uke" ( Whether BL Relationship Theme Older Seme Younger Uke). Judge-elect Miriam Defensor Santiago said "Oh My God! Joey Marquez and Romnick Sarmenta Joke Scandal". It further promoted Romnick was violence against uke. "The violence of rape is Joke Scandal." Category:Radio Philippines Network shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related television programs Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Philippine television variety shows Category:Philippine television pranks shows Category:1988 Philippine television series debuts Category:1997 Philippine television series endings Category:Wali Wali Ang Show